The present invention relates generally to the preparation of triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB), and more specifically to the preparation of TATB from 3,5-dichloroanisole (DCA).
Triaminotrinitrobenzene is an explosive having unusual insensitivity, stability at high temperature, and respectable performance. It is insoluble in organic solvents and has a melting point above 400.degree. C. TATB was prepared in 1887 from tribromotrinitrobenzene. It has also been prepared on a laboratory scale from 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene through selective reduction of the 4-nitro group, nitration to pentanitroaniline, and then ammonolysis. Currently, the manufacture of TATB (1) on a large scale begins with 1,3,5-trichlorobenzene (TCB, 2) which is nitrated to give 1,3,5-trichloro-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TCTNB, 3) as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b hereof. The nitration step requires severe conditions of high temperature, long reaction time, and oleum, and results in significant quantities of by-products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient process for synthesizing TATB.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.